Where had we gone wrong?
by theresnomeaning
Summary: In the summer after Sirius' death something terrible is about to happen at the Dursleys and Harry deals with the problem in a different (and violent) way. After that he receives the visit of two Death Eaters. Of course none of this can be good. Or can? Warnings: Dumbledore/Molly/Ginny/Ron Bashing, 'sane' Voldemort, torture, violence, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, lots of OOCness.
1. A solemn night

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would turn dark, Severus Snape would be ALIVE at the end of DH and Dumbledore would be crucioed into insanity by Bellatrix. ^^ **

* * *

><p><em>SHIT.<em> Harry thought while nursing one of his broken ribs. It was really, really great that he had just received the ultimate beating of his uncle and now was stuck in the fucking cupboard, it was really great that he had just lost Sirius, and Moody and Mr. Weasley made the great favour of threaten Vernon. Bloody Blood Wards! Harry was angry, really angry, at Dumbledore. He was supposed to be the greatest Wizard alive - besides Voldemort (Harry had the feeling that the old wizard had been a long time ago the second one). Ok, the second greatest wizard, still was an idiot git (ha!) to send him to the Dursleys.

Ok, angry would justifiable if he thought that Dumbledore were only... Let's say, uncautious. However, Harry knew that Dumbledore knew what he endured at Privet Drive. In this case, anger was not justifiable, the only thing fair to feel was hate. Yes, he concluded he hated Dumbledore, but he could not afford to lose the only support he had, could he? Besides, he had to remember who was guilty for all the crap in his life - Voldemort.

He hated Bellatrix Lestrange too, he still thought he should have crucioed her... _NO! Don't think about it! Don't!  
><em>

Lately Harry had been having... Ideas. It all started at the attempt to cast the Cruciatus at Bellatrix, then came some disturbing dreams where he killed the Dursleys.

The problem: sometimes he really wanted to see the green light - green like his eyes - vanishing the pitiful existence of his so called relatives. One time he caught himself wandering that the reason he had not already done this was Azkaban. _Azkaban. Sirius. Dead. Bellatrix. Crucio._ _Dursleys. Avada Kedrava. Avada Kedrava. Avada Kedrava._ So, ok, the only reason he didn't kill people triggered more will to kill people. Not good.

He didn't know how much time passed until Vernon opened the cupboard door with a sick smile on his face.

"Now, boy, you will learn how to act. Nobody threaten my family and goes with it."

Harry saw that there was another man there, with a similar sick smile. He saw the man give Vernon some money and took a few seconds to realise what was going to happen.

The man was going to rape him! A fucking muggle would rape him. He lately was also having some strange opinions about muggles. Not that he knew a lot of them personally, but let's say that the ones he knew were not... Pleasent, except for what he listened about the Grangers.

_Breathe Harry. _His hand moved a little while hi wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his wand. _Ok, I'm going to be expelled. But, I don't want to be raped... _

He took the wand and raised at the strange man. "Stay. Away. From. Me." He said coldly, using all his will to not cast the killing curse. _Of course he deserves to die. _

"Boy, I know you cannot use this shit of yours outside that freak school."

"What you are going to do, huh?" asked the stranger. "Do you want me to put this stick in your arse when I..."

"Crucio."

The man writhed in pain. Harry cast one silencio too, he already would have to deal with aurors and the ministry, he didn't need the muggle police as well.

"See, uncle, I can use the shit of mine outside the school. I can, I am using and I will."

_Does aunt Petunia know about this? I mean, if I'm going to be expelled AND sent to Azkaban I want at least to be done with everyone.  
><em>

"Call Petunia."

"I won't call anybody, know put this thing down and I will not beat you for this."

Harry laughed.

"You won't beat me because I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Dumbledore, I'm sick of being forced into this shity life. You won't even raise a hand at me, dear uncle, and if I were you, I wouldn't try." Harry smirked at the fear now written at hs uncle's face. "However, if you do what I want, I may give you just one quick Avada Kedrava." Vernon looked confused and Harry smirked at the thought of the power magic gave him - kill Vernon with a thing he didn't even know. "Now, call Petunia."

"No."

Harry sighed.

Harry lifted the crucio he was still holding and pointed his wand at Vernon. "Imperio."_ Call Petunia._

"Petunia!"

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's going on, Vernon?" Then she eyed Harry pointing his wand at Vernon and one strange man lying on the floor twitching. "WHAT IS THIS? WHO IS THIS MAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR INSOLENT BRAT?"

"Oh, how lovely, aunt. You are going to wake up all the neighborhood. I don't know who is this man, all I know is that your dear husband received money to let him fuck me. How lovely, huh?" Harry studied her expression. _Ok, she didn't know about this. However, she treated me like shit all this years and used to beat me when I was younger. She supported Dudley and Vernon on the beatings till today. Yeah, maybe one crucio and one Avada Kedrava would do the work._

_Ok. If I kill them I will loose the blood wards, and Voldy will be able to get me here, and I will need to run away. If I don't kill them... Well... How am I going to explain the use of two unforgivables? Shit. I shouldn't have used unforgivables. This is all fault of Bellatrix Lestrange - She make me feel tempted by the Cruciatus. If I don't kill them I will, perhaps, have only one life sentence in Azkaban - a sentence that is not going to be so long, since Voldemort can get me there anytime. If I kill them I will get the kiss for sure. Anyway, my situation is... Complicated - understatement of the year. _

"I would love to give you, dear aunt, all you deserve for the years you treated me like crap, but, in some minutes aurors will be here to spoil my party. The Order of the Phoenix will be here too. And, when you are finally dead, some psychotic maniacs will be here too. See, aunt Tunia? How complicated is my life? Well. I could not resist to do this. Crucio." now Vernon was screaming on the floor - fuck the muggle cops, his screams were good to hear. Petunia cried and begged Harry to stop. "You know, aunt? You always said I was a freak, unnatural thing. Well, It happen that I am skilled in this freakshiness as you can see."

"Stop!" she cried again.

"You never asked him to stop when he was beating me. Why should I stop now?" he lifted the curse and casted again - this time with more power. "You should be happy that I will only kill you after one crucio." he smirked and lifted the curse and pointed at Petunia. "Crucio."

Two minutes passed and Harry lifted the curse.

"You messed up with the wrong person." He said at the strange man. "Avada Kedrava." Then he looked at Vernon. "Good bye, uncle. See you in hell. Avada Kedrava." Petunia screamed.

"Please..."

Harry loughed soundly. "You were always afraid of magic, weren't you? It's a shame. Though you should be afraid. But think about this: have you treated me decently, none of this would happen. You messed up with me, aunt. I'm going to spare Dudley - Merlin knows that the worse punishment for him is continuing to live his pathetic life. Good bye, aunt, say uncle Vernon I said hello. See you in hell. Avada Kedrava."

_Ok. I've, somehow, always known this would happen. I've had enough. To hell with Dummydore-Golden-Boy-Who-Lived, if he cared about me he wouldn't let me in this hellhole._

Harry felt something around the house, something leaving the place. The blood wards have fallen. He had to get the hell out before death eaters arrived and, well, before the aurors and the Order too he added bitterly.

He looked out the window to see who was guarding him that night and saw his loved potions professor who happened to be spy for the other and who Harry had serious doubts about loyalties.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Two figures dressed in black and masked appareted near Privet Drive and walked to join one third that was already waiting.<p>

"So, what happened Severus?" asked Bellatrix eagerly.

"Well, the wards have fallen after some displays of dark magic. I would have interferd, but none of this was planned and I have the feeling that he was the responsible for such... Happenings." At this the woman smiled openly. "He is still in the house."

"Macnair." she asked the third figure. "Go to Riddle Manor and tell Tom what's happened, tell him to get Narcisa there and to send Lucius to the ministry - I think we are going to need some work there. Oh, and tell him to get Sirius too."

Macnair dissapareted while the other two walked towards the house.

"Alohomora."

* * *

><p>Harry runned upstairs to grab his photo album and his invisibility cloak. He opened the album and looked at his parent picture.<p>

_What would they think about me now? Guess they would be disappointed. Well, what's done is done._

He turned around and saw to figures dressed in black which he recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape.

"You! You!" He pointed his wand at the man - forgeting that Lestrange was beside him. "Dumbledore trusts you! You are a death eater... You are loyal to Voldemort!"

"Of course I am." replied Severus with a silky and low voice.

"I should have known. You weren't teachind me occlumency, were you? You just wanted me to be mind raped by Voldemort." Bellatrix sighed disturbed by the terms Harry chose "I knew it! I knew you were loyal to Voldemort. Give me one reason not to kill you right now. You saw the Dursleys downstairs, you know I'm capable of."

"The first reason is that you cannot kill me, you are outnumbered. You killed three muggles, not three full trained wizards. The second reason is that I'm sure you don't want to have your wand snapped. Yes, Harry, you are not going to Azkaban, nor will need to run."

_Snape is being kind of... Un-snape. He even replied me decently... Maybe he is giving the mercy for a dead man - what I am right now._

Harry considered for some seconds what to do. He could wait the Order and live to be kissed by dementors OR he could try to fight and die at Bellatrix and/or Snape hands.

_Quite difficult. I think I should try to duel them. Maybe I can escape... Oh, who am I trying to fool here? _

Harry was lost in thoughts and therefore, never realized Bellatrix reaching towards him while grabbing a portkey and whispering a password.

Severus went downstairs and faced the three bodies curiously.

"I really want to know what caused the golden boy to do this, Tuney."

He went outside, cast the dark mark and appareted at Riddle Manor.


	2. The Reunion

Harry felt the loathing sensation and cursed the nine circles of hell for being such an idiot. His entire body was aching - travel by portkey after beatings is not pleasant.

He fell - of course he fell and then felt someone summoning his wand. He struggled to get on his feet only to almost fall again at his sight.

"Sirius?" he asked while pondering about what the hell was happening. His obvious conclusion was a glamour or polyjuice. He was so shocked for seeing Sirius that he ignored the other man in the room - who looked very much like the teenager Tom Riddle of the Chamber of Secrets, only older. "Yeah, nice trick... Why I'm not dead yet?"

"Harry... We need to talk." Sirius said while he took some steps and huuged Harry, who flinched and whimpered due to his ribs that hurt. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Are you hurt, Harry?"

"We need to correct things soon so we get rid of this horrid name. For Merlin, who names a child Harry?" Bellatrix said.

"Indeed. We need to correct things my dear." Said Tom Riddle.

"Sirius... I don't understand. I mean, besides you being some death eater polyjuiced... But... It felt like you."

_Ok. Things are getting really strange. First - I'm not dead yet, and I'm not being crucioed either (I mean, Bellatrix is in the room and I'm not crucioed yet!). Second - I think that maybe this is really Sirius, I mean, this hug felt just like Sirius'. Third - Bellatrix is not looking like some psychotic. Fourth - Voldemort is looking like Tom Riddle and didn't kill (or crucio) me yet.  
><em>

"Well, Harry, you are right about the death eater part. Indeed, I'm a death eater." Harry frowned. He heard a crack behind him - the sound of Severus apparating. "But, I can assure you that I am Sirius Black." and then Sirius took some steps back and transformed into Padfoot.

_Ok. Maybe he is Sirius._

Harry inhaled deep, his eyes wide open.

_Shit. Sirius is a death eater. He betrayed me. Fuck! Bad idea killing the Dursleys, bad idea, Harry._

"No one is going to hurt you, Harry." Said Sirius calmly. Harry's breath was shallow, he could feel sweat in his forehead. He took another look at the people at the room, noting a blonde woman with arms around... Draco Malfoy? He narrowed his eyes. _Yeah, sure, nobody's going to hurt me. Maybe only a bit._ Harry laughed aloud - to hell, if he was going to die anyway he would at least be a bit... Crazy. Yes, he had the right to be a bit crazy after everything.

"You don't know how much proud I am of you." Said Tom in a low and calm voice, his crimson eyes locked with Harry's emerald ones.

"Yeah, no one is going to hurt me." he paused, laughing again. "So who we have here? Draco Malfoy, the git who tormented my life and my friend's since first year." He said looking at the blonde who didn't even sneered back. _Oh, that went well so far... Not that I hoped Malfoy would be able to do me anything anyway. _Then he turned to face Severus. "My lovely Potions Professor, the greasy git who is also a death eater and a traitor." now he braced himself, waiting to be cursed and used in a potion.

Severus smirked. "Really, Potter?" Bellatrix grimaced at the name. "This is the best you can do to offend someone? I'm touched." Harry glared in response. "Hmm, now it's better, but you need to learn how to really glare and make someone cry. Not counting Hufflepuff first years, of course." Everyone in the room but Harry smirked or laughed in amusement - even Voldemort. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement.

"Whatever. Bellatrix - well, I was going to accuse you of murdering Sirius but since I'm not sure about that, let's just say that you are a maniac psychotic. I'm surprised you didn't crucioed me yet..." Bellatrix looked... Hurt? But said nothing. "The madman who wants to kill me." Voldemort sighed annoyed. "And, finally my godfather believed dead who just assumed being a death eater and obviously a traitor. Let's say that I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to." Said Voldemort. Another crack brought Lucius Malfoy to the room, who had a grave and worried expression.

"Lucius..." Started Voldemort only to be interrupted by Harry - again laughing.

"Oh, it's getting better. I think we have everyone that hates me in this room, you should have brought the Dursleys too..." he said with a smirk "Oh, I forgot I already dealt with them."

"My Lord." bowed Lucius. Voldemort nodded and Lucius proceeded. "It was detected magic at Privet Drive. The wards detected specifically under age magic. I'm afraid there's no much I can do to prove that it was not Potter who performed the spells. The wards were linked to his wand."

"Lucius, return to the Ministry and keep one eye on Potter's case."

"Yes, my Lord." he said and disapparated.

Everyone in the room was silent, Harry's harsh and shallow breaths could be heard. He fidget, unease.

"Harry, there is so much we need to tell you." Sirius said.

"Are you sure you don't want to curse me first?" Harry said grinning manically.

"No one is going to curse you Harry." Voldemort said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. His ribs were really killing him.

"Yeah, so you are going the muggle way, huh? Never thought the great Lord Voldemort would low himself to what he most hates... Maybe your muggle half is calling you, huh? Yes, the great Dark Lord is a half-blood." Harry braced himself for the pain; he closed his eyes and waited. And waited.

Voldemort only sighed annoyed; not that he blamed Harry for his reaction, after all he was lied all his life.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my Magic that I have no intentions of harming one known as Harry James Potter, so mote it be."

"I, Bellatrix Riddle, also known as Bellatrix Lestrange, swear on my Magic that I have no intentions of harming one known as Harry James Potter, so mote it be."

_This is nice, but oaths have loopholes... Oh shit, my ribs are really killing me, I'd really rather one sweet Avada Kedrava._

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, swear on my Magic that I will not harm or command others to harm one known as James Harry Potter, so mote it be."

"So... Mote it... Be." Harry said with a confused look.

"Severus?" Voldemort called.

"My Lord." he bowed slightly and gave the Dark Lord a vial of potion.

"Harry, you are going to cut your finger and drip a drop of your blood in this potion." Voldemort said giving Harry the vial and a dagger.

"And what about the thing about not harming me?" Harry spatted.

"Do you really believe that I would risk loosing my Magic for a drop of blood?" The Dark Lord replied with a sigh. "I need your blood to show you something, not to harm you."

_Well... It does make sense, The Great Lord Voldemort would just take how much blood he needed before the oath..._

"Ok." Harry said and took the dagger, making a tiny cut on his finger and putting the blood on the vial.

"Now pour the potion on this." he said handing Harry a parchment.

Harry poured the potion on the parchment and watched as letters appeared.

_Heritage test_

_Name: Hermes Marvolo Riddle_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Mother: Bellatrix Druella Riddle (née Black)_

_Godfathers: Sirius Orion Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_WHAT. THE. HELL?_

Harry's breath became shallower and the pain on his ribs only made it worse. The exhaustion, the pain, the hunger and that absurd parchment led Harry to do the only thing possible: to faint.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Narcissa, Severus, take him and take care of him. Let me know when he awakes." Voldemort ordered and poured himself a glass of whisky. It was going to be a long, long night.


	3. Hope you have my eyes

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would turn dark, Severus Snape would be ALIVE at the end of DH and Dumbledore would be crucioed into insanity by Bellatrix.**

**AN: thank you for the reviews ^^**

* * *

><p>Severus followed Narcissa to a room where Harry Bloody Pot- no, Hermes Riddle, was unconscious after an emotional breakdown. Brilliant. He would rather just proceed to follow the other orders he had - go to see Dumbledore. He needed to remind himself that the boy was not the spawn of James Potter. Perhaps after removing the glamours he would feel more simpathy towards the boy.<p>

His thought kept drifting to Lily - had she known the boy was not hers? Had she helped to kidnapp the child? He rather think not.

Hermes was in bad shape - bruises and welts covered a great part of his body, and he had some cracked ribs. He was in a state of magic exhaustion too - nothing weird after casting a series of unforgivables without ever doing this before.

Severus gave the potions needed and watched as Narcissa chanted the Latin to mend bones and to stop the bleeding from the welts. The boy would be just fine by the morning. The potions master left and went to Hogwarts, face Dumbledore and a bunch of hysteric snivelling professors. He needed a drink, definitely.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and immediately the memories of the past night assaulted him - he had killed Vernon and Petunia, oh Merlin! And then Bellatrix Lestrange and Snape had kidnapped him, he was probably at Voldemort's headquarters, oh shit!<p>

And then... Then... The worst thing came to his mind...

No, certainly that had to be a lie.

Somehow, he knew deep inside it was not.

He panicked... All his life was a lie. How in Merlin's name he was son of Voldemort and the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange - no, Bellatrix Riddle? Voldemort tried to kill him several times, as did Bellatrix.

Maybe they didn't know? Why was he with the Potters? Certainly the great Dark Lord would never abandon his son, would he?

Fuck!

Suddenly he felt bad for wishing to crucio Bellatrix... His mother... But she was teasing him about Sirius' death... Who happened to be alive - and be a death eater.

He didn't want to be Voldemort's son, the man was a... Monster...

And then he remembered the last night, he had killed two people and didn't regret it at all, if anything, he wish they could have suffered before the sweet Avada Kedrava... Shit! When did he start to think that such spell was sweet?

Yeah, perhaps he really was Voldemort's son.

And the Malfoys! Lucius was his godfather for Merlin's sake! And Draco - the git was his cousin, his mother being his aunt!

What a MESS!

He realised he wasn't hurting, but he remembered being hurt before passing out... They healed him!

Did Voldemort wanted him as a son, really? Or was he only wanting to torture him more? Was Voldemort that evil to torture his own son? Oh! He made a vow, he swore on his magic!

Yes, maybe Voldemort did want him as a son.

Was it too twisted to feel good with this? He craved for someone to take care of him for so much time... And then, when someone appears turns to be... The Dark Lord - and his insane wife.

But if Harry was sincere with himself, Bellatrix didn't seem insane last night.

Harry's breath became shallow and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, afraid that this would confirm that everything was true... Or not true; he didn't know what to think.

"Hermes." he heard a sweet voice calling. He inhaled deep - so it was true.

He forced his eyes to open to see Bellatrix sitting on a chair beside his chair. She looked hesitant, insecure, afraid, much different from the crazy death eater shouting Crucio.

He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, giving up he only sighed.

"I understand that all of this is... Overwhelming, and I know we have no right to ask anything of you, but I do ask, I implore you to just let us explain everything." she was fidgeting and trembling one of her legs. "I am so, so happy to finally find you, as is Tom." she sighed. "He is so sorry for everything he did to you, if we only knew who you are! I assure you, he didn't know, he only found out after he possessed you at the Department of Misteries."

Harry nodded to show he was listening.

Someone was apologizing to him. Bellatrix Lest no, Riddle, was apologizing to him! The Dursleys never apologized.

The Department of Misteries... Merlin! He tried to crucio her! She was his mother... Now he was so happy the spell didn't work. He was happy. Yes, he could accept this, he could accept that this woman in front of him, with beautiful violet eyes, was his mother. He wished to hug her, but refrained himself; he would probably look like a baby.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Her face was shocked.

"You have nothing to be sorry!"

"I tried to crucio you, that day..."

"Don't feel sorry for that! You were right, you know. I would have done the same. I'm glad that you managed the spell, though, putting those filthy muggles on their place." she replied with a small smirk.

They stood silent for some minutes, their eyes never meeting.

"What happened to make you kill them?" she asked "I mean, it's completely understandable, but you were the Gryffindor golden boy, it was strange to know that suddenly you just started casting unforgivables."

"My uncle would let a man rape me, for money." he answered dryly "The beatings, chores and starvation I coul bear, but not that."

Bellatrix nodded. She was furious, she wished those bloody muggles were alive just to crucio them like she did with the Longbottons. Tom would be murderous, no doubt he would go on a raid when he learned the complete and ugly truth about their son's life with the muggles.

"Hermes, I need to make something clear..." she said hesitantly "No matter how... Ruthless we are, how much we torture and murder, we would never raise a hand - or wand - at you. I won't say we are good people, but we do love our family." her violet eyes shining with the intensity of emotions she was feeling and trying to show to her son.

"Ok, I'll try to keep that in mind." Harry replied and yawned, he was tired - now that he was not in pain he could fell the tiredness.

"I'll let you rest." she said standing up "When you wake up we'll talk more; Tom and Sirius will talk with you too and we will remove the glamour that disguises your appearance." he nodded. Bellatrix wanted to hug her son, but was afraind that it would scare him, so she stopped herself. "I do hope you have my eyes." she winked and left the room.

Not a minute later Harry was asleep, a shy smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hope I've shown how conflicted HarryHermes is. R&R please!**


	4. Stories, crucios and unbelievable things

Harry woke up again. This time he didn't have problems to remember anything. The last words of Bellatrix echoed on his head. 'I do hope you have my eyes.' - he quite agreed with her, the violet eyes would be much better than the crimsom red of his father... His father. _Oh God, it's still strange to know that HE is my father._

A knock took him out of his reverie.

"You may come in." Harry murmured thinking about who was at the door. He hoped it was Bellatrix or Sirius.

"Hello, Harry... Or do you prefer Hermes? I think it might be a little too soon to use your real name." Said a blonde woman - the same who was embracing Draco Malfoy on the other day. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' wife. Bella is my sister." she said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I prefer to be called Harry right now."

"Here are the potions Severus left for you." she said giving him three vials. "You are almost completely healed now. Tom wants to talk to you, will that be ok?"

_No, it will no be ok. But I can't go on and linger this much more, can I? It will be better if I just talk with him and end this agony._

"Yes." he said and the hesitation he felt wasn't shown on his voice.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on Voldemort's study waiting for his... Father.<p>

_I bet he's doing this on purpose, with that oath he can't crucio me so he's torturing me this way. Oh God!_

It was eight minutes later when Tom Riddle entered the room, sitting elegantly in a chair behind a desk, facing Harry. The teen swallowed, recusing to meet the man's eyes.

"Well," Tom started "I believe you understand the situation?" Harry nodded, still not looking at his father. Riddle sighed. "Good." the man narrowed his eyes before speaking again. "What do you think about it?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I... I don't really know, I think I need some explaining."

"Indeed." Tom agreed. "Do not interrupt me." he ordered "Well, when I possessed you I found out some... Disturbing things. You see, to possess someone you need to reach the person's very magical core. In the core there are magical signatures linked to magical inheritances. When I reached your core I expected to find Gryffindor's, James Potter's and Lily Potter's signatures. I found none of them. I found Slytherin's and my own. I thought that it was related to the fact that we're linked through your scar. However, the most strange fact was that Bella's signature was also there.

Knowing Dumbledore, I understood who you were, but I couldn't let Dumbledore know that I knew, so I left you. I decided to wait and try to contact you, though I honestly didn't know how. Bellatrix never had the intention to kill Sirius, she stunned him. We thought that if you could talk with him you would accept everything. Lucius managed to get me inside the Ministry under a disguise and I used a necromancy ritual to summon Sirius back to life. We explained him evertything about you, actually we took wizard's oaths to prove we were talking the truth.

In 1980 several dark families' homes raided by the Order of the Phoenix. Some of them had newborn children, who were kidnapped. One of the Black properties, where your mother was residing with you, was raided. They took you. I believe he tested every child with a potion. When Dumbledore learned you were my son he made up the prophecy, probably thinking it would be ironic that I killed you. Yes, the prophecy is fake, I had Severus looking on Trelawney's mind, she was under the Imperius when she did the prophecy. What Dumbledore wasn't expecting, at all, was that the Mudblood he placed you with would use Dark Magic to keep you safe. It's ironic that the false prophecy, was, indeed, fulfilled."

"So you think Lily and James didn't know?" Harry asked.

"I believe Dumbledore tampered their memories. The magic Lily Potter used depended on willingly sacrifice, that's why I think she believed you were her son."

"So... what now?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Now I will show Dumbledore how much he was wrong when he decided to mess with my family. But first I want to know how you will act."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"You have three options. To join me and you mother and fight for the Dark; to remain neutral or, Merlin forbid, to fight for the Light. I must warn you, however, that if you choose the latter you will be locked up in a house without possibility of getting out. I wouldn't want to have my Death Eaters killing my son."

"So I actually have two options." Harry said accusatory.

"Yes." Voldemort replied with a smirk.

"I don't know. I don't hate muggleborns and I don't really think that killing people solves anything... With some exceptions."

"I think you should talk with your mother about this. She will tell you about pureblood customs and the History of our world. We do not really want to kill all the mudbloods. Were we to take control over Britain every muggleborn child would be taken from the disgusting muggles as soon as possible and raised by proper wizard families."

"Oh, that's... Nice, I mean, it's better than I thought." Harry whispered and stood up to leave. "I think I will talk with Bellatrix. I need some time to think." then suddenly a question popped in Harry's mind. "Does Dumbledore know that I'm here?"

Tom chuckled. "Oh yes, Severus told him that you are being tortured on the dungeons." Harry nodded and wondered how glad he was that the truth was so different.

"Oh, and Hermes." Voldemort called when Harry was opening the door. "I do apologize... If I had known, I would never try to harm you."

"Ok... I think I understand." Harry muttered and hasty exited the study.

* * *

><p>"Crucio." the curse was whispered and the man writhed in pain but didn't scream.<p>

"You betrayed me, Severusss."

"Never, My Lord."

"Ssstop this. I know you lie, Severusss, my slipery spy. I know about the promise about the mudblood's son."

Severus gulped. It was the end. He just hoped he wasn't handed to Bellatrix before his death.

"My Lord, I..."

"Crucio." Voldemort held the curse longer this time. When he lifted the curse Severus was panting heavily. "I've known for quite a time, I was just waiting for the right time to punish you, Severusss."

Snape remained silent, he knew that lies wouldn't work, much less pleas. Hell, he always knew it would come to this. He only regretted that it was in vain - the boy wasn't Lily's son and he'd denied his own views about the war to honour Lily's memory.

"I was going to kill you, of course." Severus' eyes widened. _Was going to kill me? Why in Merlin's name he won't?_ "However, I do know that you were loyal to me before I killed the mudblood, I know your ideas, I know how much you want to put Dumbledore on his place." Voldemort rose from his throne and took Severus' chin on his hand, forcing the potions master to look on his eyes. "Maybe I am not sane at this moment. You should be very grateful, Severus, that Bella asked me to spare you... This time."

Now Severus wasn't really understanding anything. It was all too surreal - Voldemort not killing a traitor because Bellatrix, of all people, asked his not to.

"She has a strange idea that we owe Hermes' life to you, as you several times protected him thinking he was Harry Potter. He might be dead now wans't it for you. I must agree with her... You protected him even from myself. While your intentions were wrong, your deeds did made it possible for me to reunite with my son."

Voldemort released Severus and once again cursed him.

"I am mercyful, don't you agree, Severusss?"

"Yes, my Lord, thank you." Snape replied while gasping after Voldemort lifted the curse.

"I will forgive you this time, but I do not forget. If you ever think about betraying me again I will hand you to Bella. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"As your last punishment, you will apologize to Hermes for the way you treated him for all these years and you will tell him everything about your promise regarding Lily Potter's son." Voldemort chuckled at the terror that filled the man's eyes. "I know that for a man like you hurting yout pride is much worse than a crucio, that's why my wand will rest now. Rise and go back to Hogwarts, Severus, tell Dumbledore that I'm still torturing Potter but that you didn't see the boy."

"As you wish, my Lord." Severus bowed and left the room, still thinking that he would be hit with an Avada Kedrava.


	5. Secrets, Explanations and Manipulations

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger knew that what she was doing was probably wrong. The young Gryffinfor witch was dabbling with Necromancy - the darkest of Magic. Being a necromancer would put you in Azkaban before you could say any Unforgivable curse.<p>

She found out a book on Necromancy on her trunk before he end of the term - and that was incredibly odd. The worst, however, was the preface of the book, which said that could only be read by necromancers and that necromancers were only pureblood witches and wizards from dark families.

But she was a muggleborn, wasn't she?

The book described how to perform a ritual to make a wand completely untraceble, as one would not want to be caught with necromancy spells in a priori incantatem - and that was the first thing she did.

Now she was performing a ritual to bring a little bee back to life, wich included the sacrifice of a mice. Indeed, the darkest of Magic. She sighed sadly thinking about what Ron would say of he knew what she was doing - probably shout at her about her going dark and becoming a Death Eater. Worse would be Harry's reaction, he would feel betrayed and disappointed with her.

Though she loved her friends, Hermione had a strong Ravenclaw side and didn't see things on black and white like everybody believed she did. She believed that every knowledge was useful and should be learned and, to put it mild, was thrilled when discovered that she would have a knowledge that only few gifted had. That's why she embraced Necromancy.

She also wanted to know how to summon dead people's spirits. Once she could do that, she would summon her grandparents and see who really was her family.

* * *

><p>"So Dumbledore lied to me when he said that you died." Harry stated looking at Sirius' blue eyes.<p>

"Yes. There are plenty ways of summoning someone through the veil. All of them involving Dark Magic, though." _Yeah, of course, the almighty Saint Dumbledore can't stain his hands with Dark Magic, but kidnapping children is right._

"I never wanted to kill Sirius." Bellatrix spoke softly. "I am glad that what happened could be corrected as was."

"But you taunted me after he fell through the veil!" Harry spat and immediatelly regretted the way he spoke.

"Yes, I did. I pretend to be insane to everyone, that was the way the carachter I portray would act." she replied defensively.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"That's ok."

"So, Sirius, tell me about this Death Eater thing of yours." Harry asked eyeing the man's left arm.

"After I came out of the veil I was, of course, confused. I had just been rescued by Voldemort and my crazy cousin, who didn't look insane at all. They took oaths to prove that everything they would say was true." Sirius chuckled slightly. "It was quite a shock when they told me about Dumbledore kidnapping children from dark families. When they told me you are their son I freaked out. I denied it, of course, though I knew they were speaking the truth." Then Sirius eyes darkened and his voice was filled with anger. "When I understood that Dumbledore made up the prophecy that got James and Lily killed I saw read, I wanted to kill that old coot."

"That doens't explain why you became a Death Eater, though." Harry said.

"Yes, but that's more. I had compulsion charms on me to make me hate my family and everything dark. I am a Black, somewhere deep inside me there had to be a dark spot." Sirius said and smirked.

"I take that Dumbledore put those charms on you?" The boy half asked half stated.

"Yes."

"I am so happy to have you back, Sirius, you have no idea." then Harry hugged Sirius tightly, not noticing Bellatrix looking at them with envy.

"I think your mother wants to talk with you, Harry." Sirius said and left the room, Bellatrix smiled at her cousin, thanking him for letting her alone with her son.

* * *

><p>"Severus, my boy." Dumbledore greeted Severus, who had just arrived after the most unbelievable meeting he had on his life. Voldemort didn't kill him on the spot when he discovered he was a spy, because Bellatrix interceded for him. It was so surreal that he could tell the truth to the Headmaster and he would not believe.<p>

"Hello Albus." the potions master replied dryly.

"How is Harry?"

"I heard some of the other Death Eaters talking that he is in the dungeons being tortured. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were quite ecstatic today, I believe the Dark Lord has let them take part on the boy's torment." At the mention of Bella's name Albus' lips almost twitched in a grin. Severus was disgusted with the extent of manipulations Dumbledore was responsible for. The old man was, indeed, happy with the idea of a mother torturing her own son without knowing it.

But Dumbledore still needed Harry Potter, he needed the boy to be killed on the right time, not now.

"Severus, I need you to take Harry out of there, no matter if you blow your cover."

"If it is what you wish, Albus." Snape was in fact glad that he would not need to pretend anymore, though it would make it more difficult for him to attend Death Eater meetings and deliver the Dark Lord the potions he needed.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was, for the first time, silent. Well, she did not know how to explain to Harry why she tortured the Longbottons into insanity. She did not regret it, but she knew that her son would not understand, even if he had killed the supposed relatives he lived with for years. In her mind, Alice and Frank deserved what happened.<p>

Harry raised one eyebrow when she didn't answer his question and asked again. "Why did you do that? Neville he is my friend, well, at least for now he is..."

Bella swallowed, took a deep breath and finally spoke. "You had been taken, I was out of myself. And then there was the Prophecy... I went completely mad. When I went to kill Neville Longbotton, believing he could be the child of the Prophecy, Alice... She... She knew my son had been taken. She taunted me, she said that I would never be a good mother, that you were better without me. I know you don't think this is reason enough to crucio someone into insanity, that normal people don't do this, but I am not a normal nor nice person."

Harry pondered that. Yes, certainly it was not reason enough to completely mess with someone, but he also could understand the way his mother's head worked, and that probably it was very fool of Alice to taunt Bellatrix about something so important as a son... And she also knew he had been kidnapped - could not be totally innocent.

He looked and saw that Bella was eyeing him warily, waiting as if she was in a trial.

"I don't think Neville could understand this... But somehow I can. I mean, maybe you exagerated, but she should not have taunted you about this. Besides, she knew I had been taken from you, so she kind of... Deserved something." Bellatrix eyes shone with joy and pride. It seemed that the boy had more of her and Tom in him than anyone would expect. He was, after all, accepting the idea of torturing people for taunts.

They changed the course of the conversation, and Bellatrix started to explain Harry about the History of Magic, the old customs and how they were threatened by the way muggleborns tended to think and act like muggles.


	6. Behind Masks and Glamours

**This chapter is mostly a filler. Things will really start to happen on the next.**

**Please read and review ^^**

Harry was looking at himself in the mirror, though he did not look like himself, or like who he used to think he was.

Gone were the green eyes of Lily Evans, replaced by the grey eyes of the Black family, though there was some spots of violet like Bella's; but the shape of his eyes Tom Riddle's. James Potter's thick glasses were also gone, so nothing was on the way of his beautiful eyes.

His face was beautiful, he had the small mouth of his mother, in a heart-shape. His chin was also hers. The remainder of his face was a mixture of his both parents, but all in all you could say he was a Black.

His hair was alike Tom's – dark brown, tamed and with soft waves. Harry was sure that it would look like Sirius' if he stopped cutting it – what he was very tempted to do.

Though he knew he was not, he looked like a pureblood. The aristocratic face, the defiant chin, it all screamed 'I am a Black'.

Harry liked what he saw, certainly his real appearance was much better than the glamour placed on him. That enraged him – everything had been a lie. Merlin, they stole even his right to look like he should!

"You are so beautiful, my son!" Bellatrix said behind him. "You look like a perfect Black, though with Tom's best aspects." she whispered. "But you are a Riddle! You and your father will bring pride to this name."

"I thought he hated his name." Harry said in a questioning tone.

"He hated for a long time, but with time he let go of this. Instead of denying his name, now he wants to create another family. This is why you are named after a god instead after a star or constellation like the Blacks. We want the Riddle family to have its own tradition. Our children will be named after gods."

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled mockingly. Leave to Voldemort to be smug enough to think his family are composed by gods.

"But in the Ministry he told Dumbledore to don't call him Tom."

"Yes, but that's because the old coot only does that to disrespect him."

Harry nodded. He was still looking at the mirror.

'Who are you, Harry?' he thought and the corrected himself 'Who are you, Hermes?'

"Your father wants you to learn Occlumency."

Harry gulped. He understood why he really needed to learn the damned subject, but his only worry was _who_ would teach him.

"And who will teach me?"

"Severus." Bellatrix saw Harry's desperate look and added hasty. "He will behave now, and really try to teach you."

Harry smirked. Snape was his father's Death Eater, of course he had nothing to fear from the professor now.

"Occlumency is a really hard subject to learn. Snape is a brilliant occlumens, hence your father never discovered his betrayal while looking on his mind. We found it out by other means."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Snape betrayed them?

"Severus will talk with you about this, because it involves you deeply. But I assure you that the ties which linked him to Dumbledore are gone. He had only one reason to remain on the Light side and now it is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermes, I might be a Death Eater, but I will not tell other people's secrets unless I must. You will talk with Severus and he will teach you Occlumency. Rest assured that he can be a marvelous professor when he really wants to. He taught Draco to occlude fairly quickly."

"OK." Harry said defeated. Well, perhaps Snape did not even hate him so much, as he was not James Potter son anymore.

"I will let you without that horrible glamour for now. You will stay here until the middle of august, and I want to see you, the real you as much as I can."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was still disbelieving everything that happened since the summer started. First, the Gryffindor golden boy killed his muggle relatives in a very alike Death Eater raid way. Then, said golden boy was found to be the <em>Dark Lord's son<em>. And then he found out that his aunt was not married to Rodolphus for a long time and that she was the _Dark Lord's wife_.

Which meant that Harry Potter was his cousin.

No, not Harry Potter, Hermes Riddle.

Oh, and yeah, the Dark Lord was a half-blood.

Draco was overwhelmed by all the reality that was shown behind the curtains. A smile came to his lips. The Dark would be victorious sooner than everyone ever thought – now that Harry Potter was on their side. It would be beautiful to see the people's faces when they learned that their saviour was son of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater, closely related to the Malfoys and that he killed three people using Unforgivables.

But Draco was also worried, because he knew that sooner or later he would be forced to apologize to Hermes for the way he treated him for five years. Well, it could be bad, he thought... Like if Granger was a relative of his.

And could be even worse... Draco really did not want to be his godfather. Certainly Pott – Hermes would take revenge on Snape?

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not happy. The Dark Lord had just informed him that he wanted his dear son to be taught Occlumency and that he would be the one to teach the brat.<p>

As if it was not enough to tell the brat everything about Lily and his promise.

The worse: the boy would need to progress enough to be able to accept a fake memory as a real one (at least Voldemort did not demand that he learned how to really fake the memory, which would be a nightmare.)

Pott – Hermes arrived to talk with him. Severus took a deep breath and looked at the boy...

And he found out that he might be able to learn to occlude after all, now that he looked a lot like The Dark Lord and Bellatrix – who were both skilled in the Mind Arts.

But the best thing for the Potions master was that his eyes were not Lily's anymore. Those eyes that haunted him every damned class he needed to teach Potter. No, those eyes were not accusing him anymore. He would not feel guilt to treat Lily's son with hate and disgust.

For the first time in years Snape thought that maybe he could be happy after all.

* * *

><p>"Cornelius, I assure you that Harry did not kill his relatives." Dumbledore spoke with despair.<p>

"But it was detected underage magic, Dumbledore!" the Ministry said smugly.

"Once we rescue Harry I am sure we will sort this out. He might be under the Imperius. Voldemort wants to deceit everyone. He would only win if Harry was accused by such barbaric actions."

Well, that made sense, Cornelius thought,

"And how do you expect to rescue the Boy-Who-Lived from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"The Order is working on this. We are working to bring our Harry back to safety."

.

Dumbledore was relieved that he had convinced the Ministry that Potter was not guilt in the Dursley's murder. He would, of course, get rid of the boy sooner or later, but it was not the right time yet. Harry was a Horcrux and he needed to die at the right time, and by Tom's hands.

It was going to be beautiful. Once Harry was dead Albus would reveal Tom that the boy was not only his long lost son but also a Horcrux.

He just needed now to find the other Horcruxes, and to tell Severus only enough to assure that someone else knew the boy had to die.


	7. Plans and Questions

**I am sorry for the long time to update, I simply had a serious block with this story in the last weeks (especially in this last). I can't say it won't happen again, but I will try my best to update as possible to compensate the waiting.**

**Still having serious problem about when to use Harry or Hermes to call the protagonist. Oh God!**

**This chapter is really short, but the next one will be up soon!**

**In reply to the reviews:**

**- The Horcrux's matter will be explained soon.**

**- Neville is not a kidnapped child.**

**Thank you for the reviews as well! =)**

**Chapter 7 - Plans And Questions**

_'Severus Snape has a heart!'_ Was all that Hermes could think after he heard the Potions master tale. Really, who would ever guess that the stoic, greasy git, overgrown bat, Death Eater, spy, unfair Potions professor had sacrificed so much to honour the memory of a dead woman he loved? Now he understood the hate Snape felt towards Harry Potter – not that he found it justifiable, though. But he understood; Harry Potter was a personification of the only thing Snape had loved and lost.

Ron would be dumbfounded if he knew that. Then he remembered that Ron probably would not want to know how and why Harry found that about the Potions master.

He wondered about his friends. What would they think about him now? He tortured and killed the Dursleys, and a muggle whose name he did not even know. And he did not feel a bit of regret. Ron would be horrified, Molly and Ginny too. Hermione was a muggleborn for Merlin's sake! She would never accept that he was Voldemort's son. It was ironic – or he had friends and dead parents or a family and no friends.

Perhaps Hermione could be neutral. Bellatrix explained him why Voldemort disliked muggleborns. He did not hate them because of their blood (like some purebloods), but because they were a threat to the wizarding world. Harry knew that if the muggles ever discovered them, they would try to use wizards and witches to their own goals. And if they could not do this, they would simply kill every magical being. He would try to make Hermione understand this. But he would also ask his father to spare all his friends in the impending war.

On the last days Harry asked a lot of questions, but there were two he had forgotten: why Lucius was not in Azkaban after what happened in the Department of Mysteries? And why Sirius was his godfather (according to the potion)? It was not as Bellatrix and Tom Riddle would make a 'blood traitor' their son's godfather. He needed to ask both the man about that.

.

"I came to a conclusion." Tom told Bellatrix. "Hermes will get back to Hogwarts as Harry Potter. I need someone close to Dumbledore, closer than Severus."

"You know what I think about this..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I do." he sighed. "But Dumbledore will believe that I tortured Harry Potter the whole summer. I think that this might approach them. He will think that Potter hates me more than ever, and then he will use it as a fuel to make the boy want fight me."

"You know that I think it would be much better if you ordered Severus to kill the old coot and then we just took over Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Without Harry Potter and Dumbledore the Light will not know what to do for a few weeks... I don't feel safe to send Hermes back to the old coot. I even have plan, a quite good one. And we would only need to send Hermes for the first day of class." she grinned evilly.

"Would it involve Dumbledore's death and utter humiliation?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me. I am not happy in leaving our son in Hogwarts for too long. If your plan is fitting, we shall follow it."

.

"So... Uncle Lucius, tell me why are you not in Azkaban?" Hermes asked grinning. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Why, did you wish that your godfather was in that hell being tormented by Dementors?" The blonde replied.

"Not at all, it is just that after your... Failure at the Ministry, and consequent exposition, I thought you would be there."

"I bought an excuse. I told that I was at the Ministry and saw the commotion and went there to see what was happening and help the aurors."

Hermes shook his head in amusement. The Ministry was such a dirty institution. Fudge would be one of the first people to be taken out of the picture when his father conquered Britain, and then a lot of employees would be substituted.

"I should have guessed as much," Harry said mockingly. He looked at the door frame and saw Sirius leaning against it. "Sirius!" he greeted. "Just the person I wanted to talk with."

"Hi, Harry, Lucius." Sirius spoke quietly. "What do you want to talk about?

"I was wondering... How can you be my godfather? I mean, my parents would never... You know, make you my godfather."

Sirius laughed softly.

"By magic I am your godfather because of the ceremony the Potters made. The magic does not care if you are Harry Potter or Hermes Riddle."

"Oh."

As the weeks passed, Hermes studied Occlumency with Snape and duelling with his mother. His relationship with Tom was a little awkward, though. His father was a cold person, and both did not know how to approach each other. It was hard for the teen to forget that the man had tried to kill him several times, cursed him and sent him all those horrific visions...

Then it occurred to him: Hermes was sure that not all visions were sent deliberately by Voldemort, like when he was cursing his own Death Eaters... Surely the Dark Lord did not believe that Harry Potter would feel distressed by his minions receiving a Crucio?

So why did it stop?

He would ask Tom about that later.


End file.
